This description relates to operation of sensor networks such as those used for security, intrusion and alarm systems installed on industrial or commercial or residential premises.
It is common for businesses to have various types of systems such as intrusion detection, fire detection and surveillance systems for detecting various alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or authorized users. Other systems that are commonly found in businesses are access control systems have card readers and access controllers to control access, e.g., open or unlock doors, etc. These systems use various types of sensors such as motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors, thermal, optical, vibration sensors and so forth.